Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Spin the Cubit
Spin the Cubit is the first fanon episode by AClockworkOrange. Synopsis Spin the cubit and MIX! And of course, find yourself dressed like a ballet dancer. Or something else bad, and if you're lucky, a good entertaining mix. Transcript (Show Flain, Krader, Volectro, Flurr, Gobba, and Balk in Mixels park. They are all in a circle and there is a rainbow cubit in the middle.) Flain: Alright, my turn! (spins the cubit, and it lands on Krader.) Krader: Uh-oh... (They both put their hands on the cubit, and two giant cubes smash them together.) Both: MURP! (The Murp cloud shows up and after it clears we see the Flain/Krader Murp from "Murp" and "Snow Half Pipe".) Flain/Krader Murp: Murp...(head catches fire. they both scream until Flurr blows the fire out with his ice breath, unmixing them and freezing them.) (The screen flips to show it back to normal. Volectro spins the cubit and it lands on Balk. They both put their hands on the cubit, and suddenly a picture showing Volectro is shown, then a picture of Balk, a picture of them together, and then a picture of the word "MIX". The picture goes black and the Volectro/Balk mix runs out of it.) Volectro/Balk Mix: MIX! (The mix creates an electric shock from its Volectro hair, but it shocks the both of them and they are unmixed, but burnt. Everyone laughs at the mix.) (The screen flips once again and Gobba spins the cubit and it lands on Flurr. A drum shows up and drum sticks create a drumroll on it. The drumsticks then squish the two together and the word "MIX" shows up, and the Flurr/Gobba mix from "Wrong Colors" appears.) Flurr/Gobba: Haha! (creates sculpture of their mix in the middle of the circle.) Others: Woah... (Flurr and Gobba see they are distracted and then fly off with the rainbow cubit in their mouth. Suddenly, the statue breaks and they aren't distracted anymore.) Flain: Aw, man! No more cubit... Volectro: ...no more mixes!!! Balk: I can go get a cubit! Krader: I got two cubits! (Flain + Krader and Volectro + Balk mix again, Flain and Krader having a regular mix this time. They all run after the Flurr/Gobba mix.) Flain/Krader: (in Flain's voice) Come back here! Volectro/Balk: (in Balk's voice) You don't deserve our Spin the Cubit cubit! Flurr/Gobba: (in Flurr's voice) You'll never get me! (laughs, crashes into wall of a building in the Frozen Volcanoes; drops the cubit.) (the others run over, unmixed, and Volectro catches the cubit before it breaks.) Volectro: Got the cubit! (Flurr and Gobba fall down, also unmixed, and Volectro puts the cubit where they fall, and they are mixed again, this time into a Murp. The Flurr/Gobba murp build an ice cannon, but it shoots at them and freezes them.) Flain: That oughta hold 'em! Let's go Spin the Cubit again! All: Yay! (run off-screen) (The closing iris lands on the frozen Murp, and "THE END" shows up and is scrambled to "NEH EDT".)